Harem Girl
by Batella Rose and sometimes Hex
Summary: It's so far ahead in the future that time almost runs backwards. The Cullens are rich, powerful, nobility and Bella is sold as a harem slave to Edward. Rated M for later chapters. BxE sorry for not updating! new chapters soon!-Batella
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everybody. I'm Blood. My friend Glo and I are happy to present Harem Girl. We will always write our stories together unless otherwise stated. Please review for us.

Disclaimer: Ummm… I have less than a dollar in my wallet. What makes you think I own it?

**Harem Girl**

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

I felt disgusting. I hadn't bathed in days and the gruel they forced me to eat I threw up. I still had no clue where I was being taken to, though I suppose I'll find out soon.

"Land boys! We're nearly there!" Someone shouted above me. The ropes binding me to the main mast fell away and I took a step forward; rubbing my wrists. Sure enough, on the horizon, shadowy land rose from the sea

The port we docked at was almost as disgusting as the ship. The more I thought about where I was, or I guess, wasn't, I realized I'd never be able to go back home. I gave up all will of fighting as they pushed me toward a dull, grey building with a door marked "Slave Appraisals and Market." And I was shoved through the door.

A/N Yes short. Too Short. Blame Glo and her writer's block. I think the next one's longer. Review or I might not post it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey everybody! It's Blood again. Chapter 2 is longer. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Ummm… I lost the contract? Okay, I don't own it.

* * *

**Harem Girl**

**Chapter Two: Sold**

I watched others before me as their captors lifted them onto the platform. Soon I stood alone in front of a very large crowd of… people. They didn't look normal. Suddenly, four handsome, richly dressed men entered the large room. The crowd parted for them as they walked toward me.

My captor seemed agitated and scared. Trembling, he spoke to the men, "My Lords, I am terribly sorry. She is our last one." He pointed to me.

One of the men stepped forward and stared me in the eyes. Impossible, he had to be at least ten feet away from me! His breath floated over my face and I looked up at him. His eyes were beautiful; colored topaz and gold. A low pony tail held his copper hair in place. He was beautiful.

"She will do." He said smiling. My face burned. He gave something to my captor and grabbed me roughly by the arm. I had no idea where we were going but I was too afraid to ask.

One thought ran through my head. 'Anywhere is better than here... right?'

* * *

A/N Okay, I know this is short. But it's longer than the first one. Chapter three is much longer. I swear. Ummm… See ya next chapter! 

-_Blood_


	3. AN: sorry!

AN: I might take over this story and start writing chapters for it... I need to get the ones that are already written from Blood though... I'll be changing our penname to fit our new nicknames Batella and Rose. I'm Batella. (If you've seen that before, don't worry, the penname is totally mine. lol) I hope I can get the chapters up soon!

-Batella the one and only, sweetxmasochisticxbunny, (formerly) Glo.

PS. Thank you for all the lovely reviews!


	4. Chapter 3

AN: here's the next chapter after who knows how long... UNBETAED!!

Disclaimer: if I/we owned it would I be here typing it out on a sucky computer while listening to music on youtube? No.

A black carriage awaited outside. The man who had grabbed me thrust me into the corner and sat down next to me. I pressed myself hard against the side and silently thought to myself; I am a slave. I've been sold to a rich man. _What_ in the name of all that is holy is he going to do with me?

We stopped in front of a large stone mansion in the country. The front, or what I could see of it, was striking; at least four stories high and three times as long as any house I've seen. These people must be important, I thought. Which inevitably lead me to wonder about my supposed master's family. Who were these people? The man pulled me through the door where six sets of ocher eyes stared at me.

I flinched as I was pushed to the floor. It was cold and unforgivably hard. Standing up I noticed that all of the people had left and were now speaking softly to each other on the opposite side of the room. At least, that's what I thought; I couldn't hear a word of what they were saying. They were speaking too quickly for me to hear.

A woman sat down next to me. She studied my face.

"What is your name dear?" she asked gently. She had a motherly aura about her and a softness that the others seemed to lack. With light brown hair and her face she looked like she could have belonged in the silent movie era.

I opened my mouth and realized my throat was dry as I rasped out, "Isabella." her grin widened.

"Are you thirsty?" there was a black-haired young woman standing next to her. She looked like a pixy. I nodded in response to her question and a glass full of water was set in front of me.

"Thank you." I said more clearly after I had taken a sip.

"If you don't mind me asking, who did you belong to before you came here?" the pixy asked.

"Belong to?" I was confused by her question and didn't know how to respond.

"Your previous master, who were they?" a blonde man explained, putting a hand on the pixy's shoulder. My confusion at this must have shown on my face, for they exchanged glances.

"Where were you before you were sold?" now I had some clarification. They were asking about a previous owner when I had only been captured. I was fresh blood to the slave market.

"I was taken from the beach when I went for a swim in my hometown of Forks, Washington."

"Where did you say?"

"Forks, Washington. A small town in the rainy state of Washington. There are 40 states that Salem is divided into and Washington is one of them..." I was rambling, I didn't even know if I should trust these people!

"Salem is an entirely different continent, I'm afraid. You are on the continent of Transylvania in the province of Sang." this was said by the motherly-one of the group, a man I hadn't paid much attention to earlier was standing with his arm around her waist.

"What does _Sang_ mean?" I asked slowly, not sure I wanted to know.

Surprisingly, the largest man, the one with curly, brown hair and who was standing next to the statuesque blonde woman was the one who replied.

"Blood." he said it so casually that I was calm for a few seconds until what he said sunk in.

"Ummm...If you don't mind me asking, what are your names?"

"Esme," the motherly one said.

"Carlisle," this was said by the blonde man standing next to Esme.

"Alice," the pixie, go figure.

"Jasper," Alice's blonde.

"Emmett," the strong curly haired one.

"Rosalie," Emmett's blonde.

"Edward." the bronze-haired man finally said. His voice wasn't as rough as it had been when he bought me, but I was still scared. His ocher eyes were intimidating, I looked away.

"Why am I here?" I whispered. Esme looked to Alice. There was a cold hand on my shoulder.

"You are here to satisfy... certain...needs of mine." Edward replied, uncomfortable. I turned to him. Sex. He wanted me for sex. I bit my lip. He was looking down, away from me. He was avoiding my eyes, either embarrassed or simply uncomfortable; I couldn't tell which, he was difficult to read. I had to stop my self from hyperventilating, I was still a virgin, and I had no say in how, or who my virginity was to be given to.

My eyes widened as I realized that I might end up raped. I looked to the door, just feet away. I could never reach it though. Never leaving could destroy me, but leaving definitely would.

AN: sorry for not updating in so long! I'm taking over this story for now... this chapter was written last year, but I revamped it a little. I'll be updating soon-ish, I've got other stories to update on my other accounts and it might take a while. Luckily this won't be my first lemon I've written anymore because I wrote one non-graphic (in my opinion) lemon and a more graphic lime... -.-;; well, here's the chapter, now REVIEW!!


End file.
